


Pack Yourself A Toothbrush

by themarvel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, first riverdale fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have survived 18 years of Riverdale, and Jughead's afraid if they don't leave soon, they won't leave at all. He wants to run away with Betty, but after what happened to Jason and Polly when they made the same plans, will she agree to go?





	Pack Yourself A Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wassup guys!!!! I haven't posted on here in a minute. I've been soooo busy with school, but now that it's summer, I can get back to writing! And shoutout to my best friend for editing this- YOU ROCK ESPERANZA!! Okay, so, I finished Riverdale all in one day and I believe it's safe to say it has undeniably consumed my life. Also, a note about the story, Juggie and Betty are 18 in this, because I don't think sophomores should even consider running away. ANYWAYS, I love you all and I hope you enjoy the little story! P.S. I know it's kinda short, apologies! <3

Two quiet knocks against the window of Betty Cooper’s bedroom echoed about the pastel room, catching the attention of said blonde. Betty looked up from the manuscript of Jughead Jones’ novel to see none other than the man himself perched on a ladder just outside her window. She smiled as she set down the stack of paper on her nightstand and walked over to the glass, opening it just enough to allow him to climb through. 

“Hey there, Juliet.” Jughead smiled and pulled Betty in for a quick kiss. She grinned, moments like these were so rare, yet so blissful. Ever since FP confessed to murdering Jason Blossom, Riverdale’s star football player, Betty’s mother damn near forbade Betty to see Jughead - yet they continued to go against her mother’s wishes, time and time again. 

“Hey, Jug,” Betty sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, motioning for her boyfriend to take the spot. Jughead smiled and lied down on her soft comforter, pulling Betty down with him. She rolled her eyes, offering a breathy laugh, and pressed her head on the leather of his slightly worn Southside Serpents jacket, putting her hand on his chest. He tangled his fingers in her hair- which was not up in a slick ponytail for once- and kissed the top of her head. 

They laid there for a while, listening to each other’s soft breathing slow and eyelids growing heavy. Betty was about to fall asleep when Jughead’s soft voice rang through the room. “We could leave, you know.”

Betty sat up and looked at him, confused, “Jughead, you know what happened with Jason and Polly-”

His eyes met hers,“It won’t happen to us,” he sat up, looked out the window at the dimming sky, “Betty, I know you’re scared- I am too, but if we don’t leave this town soon, I’m afraid we never will.” Jughead took her hand in his, pulling off his grey beanie and put it over his heart, locking his blue eyes on hers, “Betty Cooper, I want to run away with you.”

Betty stared in awe. “Juggie, I-,” she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. The blonde took a deep breath and walked towards her vanity, looking at Jughead through the mirror. 

Jughead looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together. Betty turned to look at him, biting her flushed lips. She walked over to him, kneeling down so her eyes are level with his. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even said any-”

Taking a deep breath, Betty cut Jughead off with a kiss, pulling away smiling a few seconds later, “Let’s do it.”

It was Jughead’s turn to stare in awe. A crystalline smile lit up his face as he pulled Betty into him and onto the bed. She laughed and kissed him once more, shaking her head as she looked down at him. The blonde whispered, “So, when do we leave?”

Jughead chuckled and said, “Let me talk to the guys- they’ll get us a car and everything.” 

She swears his smile is the most contagious thing in the entire galaxy. Betty grinned, “We’re actually doing this?”

“If we weren’t, would I have asked you in the first place?” Jughead smirked, sitting up so Betty was on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She shook her head and kissed him.

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” Betty placed her hands on his cheeks, softly running her thumbs across the delicate skin.

“And I love you, Betty Cooper.”

__________________________________________________________

Betty awoke to a text from Jughead. She rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

Pack yourself a tooth brush. Look outside.

The blonde jumped out of bed to see a black compact car in front of her house. Jughead waved up at her and motioned her to come on. Betty grabbed the bag she packed last night, made her bed, and put a note on top of her pillows letting her mother know she would be safe and call later.

It was almost four in the morning - everyone was asleep, so Betty had to run down the stairs as quietly as possible. She took one last look around her living room before she opened the front door and walked out into the early summer air. As the door clicked shut, she bursted into a sprint towards the car, almost tripping over her own feet.

“Slow down, princess. Come on in.” Jughead leaned over and opened the door for her as she stepped in. 

Betty smiled, rolling her eyes as she threw her bag in the back, the car driving away from the home she’s known for her entire life. “I’m not a princess.” She replied, to which Jughead chuckled, “Good, because I’m not a prince.” She took his free hand in hers as he turned the corner, laughing, ecstatic to finally be leaving it all. Jughead laughed, too, turning to look at the love of his life.

“Hey, look on the floor by your feet.” Betty gave Jughead a confused look before she reached down and pulled up a leather jacket. She raised a brow and turned it around, looking at the Southside Serpents emblem sealed on the back. 

“Jug, is this mine?” she didn’t even wait for an answer to begin putting it on.

Jughead chucked, “All yours. Check the left pocket.”

Betty dug her hand into the deep pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly opened it to reveal a small diamond ring with the letters “J” and “B” engraved on it. Jughead held his breath, waiting for a response. Betty laughed as tears sprung into her eyes.

“So…?” Jughead looked over at her, concern written all over his face.

Betty slipped the ring onto her finger, “I - God, I love you.”

Jughead let out a breath and laughed, “Betty Cooper, I love you with every piece of me.” He took his soon-to-be-wife’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, excited for what was yet to come.


End file.
